


На вкус, на цвет

by Taisin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mabari, Mabari's love life, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Личная жизнь мабари в условиях Мора





	1. На вкус, на цвет

—  Котик, не надо! ну правда, вот придем в Редклифф… Отстань от бедняжки, отстань, фу!

Котик — это псина. Здоровенная коричневая замечательная мабарская псина. А бедняжка — и с этой характеристикой Алистер был целиком согласен — недобитый драконенок. Драконенка.

Забилась между книжным шкафом и сундуком и шипит. А мабари ее лижет прямо в чешуйчатую морду с недвусмысленными намерениями и субтильная хозяйка, прыгающая вокруг, ему в них не помеха. Его и за ошейник-то не ухватить: шипы.

—  Мальчики! Ну помогите же. Это же ужас!

Ужас. Конечно, ужас. Вот сейчас отсмеемся, встанем с пола… Отставить ржать, Алистер, дама просит о помощи. Вопрос — как ее оказать. Где у нас тут эксперт по извращениям?

Эльф сидел рядом и тихо стонал — силы на полноценный смех явно кончились. Алистер пихнул его локтем.

—  Зевран. Зевран!

—  А?

—  Ты не знаешь как его… э… охладить?

—  А?

—  Собаку, — терпеливо сказал Алистер. — Делать-то что? Надо его как-то… ну…

Зевран непонимающе смотрел на него пару мгновений, потом потряс головой.

—  Погоди, друг мой. Ты, который рос с собаками, спрашиваешь, что делать с собакой — у меня?

—  Э… Ну… Тут же…

Зевран ухмыльнулся.

—  Боюсь, в этой ситуации я понимаю не больше твоего — зоофилия меня никогда не привлекала, знаешь ли.

—  Э. . Зоо…? А, ты не любишь животных?

—  Люблю. Но не в этом смысле.

—  Не в… о.

Алистер сглотнул. И спросил шепотом, полным ужаса:

—  Такое что, бывает?

—  Чего только не бывает, мой девственный друг… Не важно. Зачем вообще что-то делать с этой безумной псиной?

—  Так дракон же!

—  Ну да. Тебе не интересна техническая сторона вопроса? Потому что проблема хвоста меня сильно занимает.

—  О Создатель! — Алистер покраснел. Не в первую очередь потому, что «проблема хвоста» его и впрямь озадачивала. — Но дракон же! Она может его поранить. Конечно, это не взрослый дракон и сила не та, хорошо, что он на взрослого не западет, я надеюсь, по крайней мере, но огнем-то плюются и маленькие и…

—  Погоди, — прервал его Зевран, — это детеныш?

—  Ну да. А ты что думал? Что это такие другие драконы?

—  Вроде того… Это меняет дело.

Эльф встал, пересек комнату, отстранил Элиссу…

«Я сейчас разберусь, прекрасный Страж, не волнуйся так».

…и негромко свистнул. Котик клацнул на эльфа зубами. Элисса охнула, но Зевран будто и не заметил.

—  Псина, — сказал эльф, — прекрати. Это ребенок. Она не понимает, чего ты от нее хочешь.

Пес отступил на шаг. Заскулил вопросительно.

—  Да, я тоже думал, что они просто такие маленькие. Это детеныш.

Пес отступил еще, прижимая уши к голове.

—  Молодец. Мы тебе найдем кого получше.

—  Конечно найдем, — сказала Элисса. — Хорошенькую мабари…

—  Гррр! — сказал пес.

—  Ну или не мабари, — поправилась Элисса растерянно. — Нага какого нибудь…

—  Бронто, — сказал Зевран.

—  ГАВ!

—  Ну вот и славно.

Драконенку пришлось загонять обратно в клетку — Элисса наотрез отказалась убивать несостоявшуюся любовь Котика.

—  Бронто? — переспросил Алистер, когда они наконец вышли назад в коридор Башни Магов, — и как ты себе это представляешь? Бронто же такие большие…

—  Никак я себе это не представляю, — фыркнул Зевран. — Но я уверен, что эта собака своего добьется. А мы посмотрим. И, я думаю, узнаем много нового.


	2. Энтузиазм

—  Я совсем, совсем не так представлял себе жизнь Серых Стражей в период Мора, — сказал Алистер задумчиво.

Зевран оторвался от обыскивания останков эмиссара и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

—  Да? И в чем же отличие?

—  Ну, во-первых, я думал, что нам не придется заботиться о деньгах…

—  Так нам и не приходится,- эльф позвенел кошелем мага. Судя по звуку там была медь — Деньги сами на нас наскакивают.

—  Во-вторых, я думал, что нас будут любить и уважать…

—  В «Жемчужине» любят вполне качественно,- не согласился эльф, — а «У кабатчиков» после пятого вроде-как-пива вполне уважают.

—  И в третьих,- упорно продолжил Алистер, — я никогда не думал, что буду искать на Глубинных Тропах бронто, чтобы устроить Котику личную жизнь.

Зевран хмыкнул.

—  Да, это несколько сбивает пафос конца света. Но на что не пойдешь, чтобы устроить собственную личную жизнь, верно?

—  Это ты о чем?

—  Не держи меня за идиота.

—  Я вообще не… Я ее совсем не интересую.

Эльф пожал плечами и легко поднялся.

—  Как скажешь, друг мой. Но на твоем месте я бы поторопился, — он облизнулся и подмигнул стражу.

Алистер подозрительно нахмурился

—  И зачем ты меня предупреждаешь?

—  А с конкуренцией интереснее! — широко улыбнулся Зевран и скользнул в тень. — Я на разведку.

Разведка увенчалась успехом. Они даже смогли построить правильную оборону против бешеного стада бронто: стадо мчится на одинокого Алистера прямо по Зеврановым ловушкам, а все остальные стреляют с безопасного расстояния (очень страшно). После успешной обороны Алистер сел где стоял: ноги не держали. Отмахнулся от Винн. Успокоил Элиссу:

—  Со мной все в порядке, я просто чуть отдохну.

Приятно, что она беспокоится, подумал он. Жаль только, недолго.

Успокоенная Элисса радостно кивнула и побежала проверять есть ли в еще целых загонах пригодная бронто.

Хоть бы была, подумал Алистер малодушно. Глубинные тропы надоели ему хуже гномского не-совсем-пива. Он прикрыл глаза.

ГАВ!

О, нашли. Хорошо-то как.

—  Поясни мне одну вещь, друг мой, — раздался рядом голос с антиванским акцентом. — Такие экстравагантные вкусы нормальны для мабари или эта собака — исключение?

—  Мы все тут — исключение, — меланхолично произнес Алистер. И распахнул глаза. — А ты-то что тут делаешь?

—  Мне сказали присмотреть за усталым тобой, — усмехнулся Зевран. — Вставай давай, а то пропустим самое интересное.

—  И что по-твоему тут самое интересное? — поинтересовался Алистер, водружаясь на ноги. — Вроде с хвостом на этот раз все в порядке.

—  Как что? А разница в росте и размере?

— Э. Мда. И действительно… А если бронто уложить и когтями за спину держаться? Там вроде пластины…

—  Вот и дашь ему совет. Но только если получаться не будет, ты меня понял, Алистер?

—  Да что ж я, совсем идиот?

***

—  Кажется, за нами идет бронто, — сказал Алистер через час после того, как они наконец-то отправились назад в сторону Орзамара.

—  У Котика появилась поклонница, — Элисса умиленно улыбнулась собаке. — Молодец, Котик, хороший пес, видишь как ей понравилось, молодец.

—  ГАВ!

Мужчины переглянулись. Зевран ухмыльнулся.

—  Молодой энтузиазм — это замечательно, — улыбнулась Винн. — Скажи, Элисса, а ты его уже с вязала с кем-то?

—  Нет, конечно! Он же щенком был недавно, до Остагара только и думал, как бы поиграть. Совсем не интересовался. Это все дурная кровь, укусил огра — и вот… Ой, да ты у меня мужчиной стал, и так удачно! Хороший пес, хороший!

—  ГАВ!

Алистер поймал взгляд Зеврана и тоже ухмыльнулся.

Молодой энтузиазм вам всем еще покажет. Ха!


End file.
